Compañeros de vida
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: El Conde Ciel Phantomhive y Elizabeth Midford se han casado, sin embargo, ¿qué pasa cuando el pasado de Ciel lo abruma de tal forma que se le complica abrirle el corazón a su esposa?, y ¿qué pasa si su esposa descubre lo que solamente Sebastián conoce?, ¿podrán engendrar un heredero a pesar de la gran cantidad de problemas que tienen? Los invito a conocer las respuestas.
1. Chapter 1: El compromiso

Capítulo 1

"El compromiso"

El compromiso es algo realmente poco comprendido hoy en día, debido a todo lo que representa y lo exigente que puede llegar a ser, sin embargo, hace algunos siglos, representaba el todo para las familias más adineradas de la época.

Comprometer al heredero a temprana edad era algo normal y necesario. Desde el nacimiento ya se consideraba a la futura pareja y a la edad aproximada de 12 años, se formalizaba tal hecho. Los involucrados en tal acción se limitaban a llevar a cabo lo acordado sin preguntarse el por qué de todo, vaya, no rechistaban en lo mínimo.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la aludida, generalmente era: "que sea amable y aceptable", detalles que en definitiva nunca abandonaban su cabeza. Una dama de sociedad no se caracterizaba por decir a la ligera lo que pensaba, después de todo, podía arruinar su futuro, en cambio, los hombres no mostraban preocupación mínima. Ellos podían continuar con su vida casi como si nada hubiese cambiado. Era natural que gozaran de placeres carnales en sus diversos viajes sin problema alguno.

El Conde Ciel Phantomhive conocía su compromiso, desde que tenía memoria. Recordaba a su prima, Lady Elizabeth Midford, una joven muy animada y hasta cierto punto, "molesta".

Nunca se había preguntado cómo sería vivir con ella, ni estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero nunca le dio tanta importancia como aquel día en su despacho, cuando su mayordomo le recordó algo muy importante.

-Joven amo- llamó su atención el mayordomo que estaba a su lado sirviéndole una taza de té.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sebastián? - inquirió el joven Conde con cierta molestia, mientras trataba de leer unos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Es mi deber recordarle algo sumamente importante- mencionó el mayordomo con cierta diversión escondida entre sus palabras.

-Sabes cuánto me molesta que no seas directo, Sebastián- respondió con bastante molestia. A Ciel le desagradaba cuando su mayordomo le daba vueltas a lo que debía informarle.

-Lo siento, joven amo. Es sólo que dentro de unos días cumplirá 16 años y como marca la tradición Phantomhive, es momento de que formalice con Lady Elizabeth- comentó con tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ciel, que en ese momento se encontraba dando un sorbo a su taza de té, comenzó a toser, como si hubiese tomado demasiado, sin medir que estaba salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Sebastián, al notar a su amo anonadado, decidió sacar un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo interior del saco y comenzó a secar el rostro de su amo.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso!- casi gritó ante su acción. El ojo azul de Ciel demostraban furia y cierta inquietud.

-Lo lamento- añadió, mientras con el mismo pañuelo decidió secar las gotas que habían caído por todo el escritorio, actividad que realizó en cuestión de segundos.

Un silencio invadió la habitación. Sebastián sabía que su amo estaba evitando el tema. Él era consciente de que el matrimonio debía celebrarse a la brevedad y conocía al derecho y al revés cómo funcionaba la jerarquía inglesa. Si una unión entre dos familias tan acomodadas como lo eran Phantomhive y Midford, no se llevaba a cabo pronto, surgirían chismes incontrolables y de manera inevitable se afectarían sus negocios. Que un joven Conde como él no contrajera nupcias, anunciaba que algo andaba _mal_.

-Sebastián… Haz los preparativos necesarios- dijo con cierta resignación el muchacho del parche.

-Yes, my lord- afirmó el mayordomo inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, con un brazo sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados. A los pocos segundos, tomó las cosas que complementaban el té, las puso sobre una especie de carrito y se retiró.

El Conde se había quedado solo. Era el momento perfecto para pensar en todo lo que vendría después. Intentó concentrase nuevamente en los papales que estaban delante de él, pero las palabras que había escuchado no salían de su cabeza. Si bien estaba consciente de la situación, sentía que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Él creía que primero encontraría al culpable de todas sus desgracias y posteriormente moriría a manos de su mayordomo, antes de siquiera tener que considerar los detalles de una boda, y peor aún, una futura convivencia con su prima.

Elizabeth era una persona preciada para él, en definitiva, no la odiaba ni nada parecido, no obstante, lo desconcertaba con sus actitudes y su obstinación. Siempre quería saber todo de él, trataba de meterse en sus asuntos, algo que lo sofocaba y en ocasiones no llevaba a límites insospechados. ¿Cómo lograría mantenerla al margen del tipo de vida que llevaba? Oficialmente, ella sabría _cosas_ de él que ni siquiera podría asimilar. Compartiría día a día con ella, de lo contrario, no lo dejaría en paz hasta obtener una respuesta. Desayunarían, comerían, cenarían… pasarían la noche juntos…

La simple idea efímera de compartir los aposentos con ella le generaba emociones encontradas. Cualquiera podría pensar que su preocupación estaría relacionada con su futuro _desempeño_ nocturno, debido a que, a pesar de estar en la plenitud de su vida, no se caracterizaba por andar detrás de chicas o por frecuentar lugares de placer. Lo que realmente no dejaba de atormentar su mente era: ¿cómo podría ocultarle a Elizabeth la marca de su espalda? Sería cuestión de tiempo para que la notara o como mínimo, la sintiera. Peor aún, ¿cómo haría con el símbolo del contrato?, ¿dormiría todo el tiempo con el parche? Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza y aún no era su esposa.

Los pensamientos de Ciel se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido que le parecía muy conocido. Antes de poder comprender completamente lo que pasaba, su mayordomo ingresó a la habitación y trató de presentar a la persona que acababa de llegar. Velozmente fue superado por la joven que ya estaba adentro gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del Conde.

No hace falta decir que el joven estaba casi paralizado. Ella estaba ahí. Era demasiado pronto. Estaba seguro de que le iba a ser muy, muy difícil deshacerse de ella. Era un presentimiento que estaba casi seguro de que se iba a cumplir. Lo relacionado con esa chica siempre se cumplía.

-¡Ciel!- gritaba emocionada, mientras abrazaba su cabeza de una forma totalmente efusiva.

-Estoy tan emocionada, ya casi cumples 16 años, lo que significa que…- contaba con tanta emoción que simplemente no consideraba ni un poco sus acciones. Restregaba parte de su cuerpo contra un costado del rostro de su prometido, mientras él se mostraba molesto y un poco sonrojado. Para su mayordomo era realmente difícil saber si ese leve color en sus mejillas era por su enojo o por la visible cercanía de la dama.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Ese no es el comportamiento de una dama!- la regañó la señora Midford con cierta agresividad, mientras señalaba sus acciones de tal forma que pareció darse cuenta de su error.

-Ya no eres una niña para jugar de esta forma con tu prometido- mencionó con reproche.

El rostro de Elizabeth se tiñó de un leve color rojizo. La avergonzaba saber que se estaba comportando como una niña y no como una mujer. Pronto sería la señora Phantomhive y aún no lograba madurar lo mínimo para tan gran puesto. ¿Cómo podría ser la esposa de tan imponente Conde con su actitud?

-Lo siento Ciel, no era mi intención- se disculpó con la cabeza un poco inclinada. La pena la invadía.

Ciel se paró, carraspeó un momento y saludó de forma apropiada a sus invitados. Sin notarlo su futuro suegro también ya había ingresado al lugar. Él sospechaba las razones de sus visitas. No estaba en sus planes que se adelantaran a las acciones de su mayordomo.

-Buenas tardes, señora Midford, señor Midford, Lady Midford- saludó inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. En algún punto de su aprendizaje, había comprendido que a pesar de conocerlos de toda la vida, había una regla implícita que debía cumplirse: la de la sociedad.

-Buenos días Conde- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Mayordomo- habló la señora Midford.

-Dígame- contestó con una reverencia.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te peines?- preguntó con molestia, al tiempo que ella llevaba las manos a su cabello y lo peinaba hacia atrás.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, manteniendo la reverencia y permitiendo que la mujer hiciese lo que quisiera con su cabello. Se le veía resignado, mientras que Ciel disfrutaba el espectáculo.

A él le gustaba secretamente que la mujer le diera órdenes a su mayordomo, porque sabía que esto le disgustaba bastante. Estaba consciente de que las verdaderas órdenes sólo las podía dar él, por lo tanto, en alguna ocasión le había dejado en claro que debía obedecer ese tipo de cosas que la mujer le pedía cada vez que le veía. Era desconcertante cómo podía disfrutar algo tan sencillo.

-Elizabeth, retírate con el mayordomo. Nosotros hablaremos con el Conde- le indicó la mujer. La cara de Lady Elizabeth se había desfigurado. Ella esperaba permanecer en el lugar mientras se dejaban en claro los pormenores del futuro matrimonio, pero no era capaz de darle la contraria a su madre.

-Sí, madre- dijo siguiendo resignadamente a Sebastián. Él la guió al salón, donde esperó pacientemente.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Madam Midford atacó a Ciel.

-Hemos estado esperando algún comunicado por tu parte. En vista de que eso no parece suceder, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de venir a ti- comentó disgustada.

-Justamente acabo de tener una conversación con Sebastián al respecto. Le pedí que arreglara todo lo necesario para abordar el tema, pero sabiendo que están presentes, podemos comenzar- contestó totalmente confiado invitándolos con una mano a sentarse en las sillas que estaban delante de él.

Esa tarde hablaron durante mucho tiempo. Lo que podía parecer sencillo era realmente complicado cuando se relacionaba con Elizabeth. El desglose de la ceremonia estaba en claro. Se llevaría a cabo el 14 de diciembre, por la tarde, en una iglesia cercana (algo que le pareció totalmente irónico a Ciel y le sacó un gesto levemente burlón). Se haría la presentación en sociedad de la nueva pareja casada en un baile que se llevaría en la mansión Phantomhive.

Definitivamente, era un dolor de cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2: La plática

Capítulo 2

"La plática"

La juventud ya había alcanzado al Conde y su prometida. Él estaba a casi nada de cumplir 16 años. Su físico era naturalmente diferente. A diferencia de cuando tenía 13 años, ahora se veía más alto, incluso un poco más que Elizabeth, algo realmente importante, teniendo en cuenta que cuando regresó a la mansión, lucía visiblemente más bajo en estatura y más delgado de lo normal. Su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero saludable, el parche en su ojo seguía ensombreciendo un poco su rostro, su cabello como siempre era corto, su ojo era tan profundamente azul cual zafiro, pero su voz, desde la perspectiva de la chica, en definitiva, era más varonil. Su semblante era serio y hasta cierto punto, duro.

Ella ya no era una niña, al menos no físicamente. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado (algo que solamente ella, su madre y las criadas podían apreciar), su pecho era mucho más notorio, su rostro lucía más delicado y fresco, su cabello rubio, ondulado, caía a lo largo de su espalda hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura. Ese día llevaba una delicada peineta en su cabello, del lado izquierdo. Se notaba como una mujer, a pesar de sus cortos 15 años.

La chica permanecía sentada, en espera de indicaciones relacionadas con la boda y su futuro, pero se mostraba decaída, un poco inclinada, en aparente confirmación de resignación. Un resoplido escapó de sus labios de fresa.

-¡Elizabeth!, ya te he dicho que debes permanecer derecha- la regañó.

-Sí, madre- contestó inmediatamente, a la vez que enderezaba su cuerpo.

A veces se le complicaba mantener una posición debido a los ajustados vestidos que se ponía. Ese día el corsé la estaba incomodando más de lo normal. Deseaba regresar pronto a casa y cambiarse por algo más cómodo.

-A partir de hoy, te quedarás en la mansión- informó.

-¿Madre?- la joven se quedó petrificada. Le emocionaba quedarse con Ciel, le quería mucho, pero no entendía la razón de su madre.

-Mayordomo, ¿ya tienes lista su habitación? – inquirió.

-Así es Madame. Síganme- les solicitó.

Elizabeth volteó a ver a su madre, buscando una respuesta. Era cierto que ella iba seguido a la casa de su prometido y que a veces se quedaba más de lo pensado, no obstante, eran cosas de niños, y ellos ya no lo eran. Las circunstancias eran completamente distintas.

La mayor la observó con indiferencia, dio unos pasos, giró levemente su rostro y le hizo una seña, que obligó a la menor a pararse cual resorte. En silencio, siguieron a Sebastián.

El cuarto era bastante grande. Tenía una cama matrimonial que se caracterizaba por los doseles que la adornaban. Sus colores eran cálidos, algo que iba de acuerdo a ella. Habían pensado en su personalidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, teniendo la esperanza de que su futuro marido se hubiese involucrado en esa decoración, aunque, sinceramente, lo dudaba. No era su estilo.

Había varios muebles en la habitación. Un tocador grande y un espejo precioso que le adornaba, así como una silla que le acompañaba. El lugar se caracterizaba por colores claros y una gran iluminación debido al ventanal que se encontraba ahí. Era un lugar muy cómodo.

El mayordomo las invitó a pasar. Le dio algunas indicaciones a Lady Elizabeth sobre el lugar y de todo lo que podía disponer, pero hubo algo que definitivamente hizo ruido en ella: "Estos serán sus aposentos por el _momento_". ¿Por el _momento_?, ¿era acaso que ella se iba a quedar de forma definitiva?

En cuanto quedaron solas, ella volteó a ver a su madre, buscando respuestas. Le indicó que se sentara y así lo hizo. Un breve silencio inundó el lugar. Deseaba preguntar muchas cosas, pero conocía a la mujer que la acompañaba. Sabía que no le iba a gustar que comenzara la conversación. Decidió esperar.

-Elizabeth- llamó su atención con voz firme. La hija la miró atentamente.

-Tu boda se llevará a cabo el día 14 de diciembre- comenzó tranquilamente.

-¿El día del cumpleaños de Ciel?- una mezcla de emociones logró que su voz sonara entrecortada.

-Debe realizarse cuanto antes. Sabes bien lo que la unión de ambas familias representa. Ya no eres una niña- le señaló.

La chica guardó silencio. Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra que tanto la atormentaba: "niña". Se esforzaba por dejar atrás eso, parecía estarlo logrando, sin embargo, ahora sí debía ser definitivo. Pasaría de ser una simple chica a una mujer, la mujer del Conde Phantomhive.

-A partir de hoy te quedarás aquí. Ya no volverás a nuestra mansión- añadió, mientras su hija parecía revolverse un poco en su lugar.

-Paula…- logró decir entre el remolino de cosas que estaban en su mente.

-Ella vendrá aquí el día de tu boda para ayudarte con todo lo necesario. Será decisión del Conde si permite que se quede a tu lado o si te asignará una nueva sirvienta- aclaró.

No había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de que Ciel considerara a Paula problemática y simplemente la mandara lejos. La sola idea de quedarse sola en esa nueva mansión la perturbaba. Conocía a todos, pero el ambiente de los sirvientes era abismalmente distinto a la relación que llevaba con su preciada Paula.

En cuanto firmara el documento, todo daría un vuelco en su vida, esa era la idea inicial que tenía, ahora veía que todo estaba comenzando desde antes, era casi como si ya fuese la señora Phantomhive. Algo cruzó el enredo que había en su mente y se preocupó.

-Mamá, ¿qué debo hacer?- Elizabeth se sintió consternada porque en realidad nunca había analizado a profundidad la verdadera labor de una esposa. Siempre apreciaba todo desde fuera. Le constaba que una mujer de sociedad jugaba un papel importante en los grandes bailes, que siempre acompañaba a su marido, le servía con benevolencia, respeto y dignidad; no obstante, su mayor rol, era el de darle _hijos_ fuertes y sanos al marido. _Hijos_.

El conocimiento de la dama al respecto era prácticamente nulo. Nunca se le permitió acceder a libros que la hicieran ver cosas que no le serían necesarias hasta el futuro. Se le enseñó el arte de la esgrima, los modales, las formas de llevar a cabo las fiestas de té, a comportarse en sociedad, entre otras cosas, pero nada más.

Era natural por la época que a las jóvenes no se le instruyera al respecto hasta pocos días antes de la boda, a veces se hacía justo un día antes y en los peores casos, lo aprendían sobre la marcha. ¿Era acaso que esa plática se iba a llevar a cabo? Su madre no era el tipo de persona que se comunicaba con detalles, ni si quiera con ella.

-Le darás hijos como debe ser- soltó la mujer como si esa fuese la gran revelación.

-Pero… ¿cómo? - cuestionó con cierto recelo.

Su madre suspiró, pensó un momento y se sentó a su lado.

-Elizabeth. Lo diré sin rodeos. Es algo que te va agobiar y doler la primera vez, pero por ninguna razón deberás negarte. Acepta lo que él decida hacer, independientemente de si tienes miedo o no. Deberás relajarte lo más que puedas o solamente será peor. No olvides que la prioridad es darle herederos- fue directa.

Elizabeth estaba asustada. Sus ojos y su leve temblor lo demostraban. ¿Dolía?, ¿por qué? No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué estar al dado de un ser amado debía doler?

-Madre, no puedo entender…- fue lo único que pudo afirmar.

La mujer resopló. Estaba disgustada. No deseaba tener ese tipo de conversación con su hija, era algo demasiado íntimo, además de que simplemente no se le daba. La frustración la estaba exaltando.

-La noche de bodas deberás asearte, las sirvientas te ayudarán con eso. Permanecerás en los aposentos del Conde. Él llegará, se quitará la ropa, te la quitará a ti, te tocará…- mencionó haciendo una breve pausa.

En ese momento el rostro de su hija ya se encontraba rojo. ¿Tocarla?, ¿quitarse la ropa? La sola idea de ver a la persona que tanto quería desnuda y mostrarse ante él como vino al mundo, la hacía sentirse muy avergonzada.

-Probablemente no se detendrá entre una y otra cosa. Tomará su _pene _y lo empujará dentro de tu vagina- dijo la mujer con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Era una mujer casada, sí, pero no inmune al tema.

La chica sabía lo más básico de su cuerpo y su función, así como ligeramente conocía la construcción masculina, aunque nunca había visto algo así. Entonces, los hombres no usan su _pene_ solamente para hacer del baño. Fue la gran sorpresa del momento. La idea del dolor volvió a su mente.

-¿Duele?- se animó a cuestionar.

-Sí, pero lo tolerarás. He criado a una hija fuerte, ¿o no?- la miró buscando una respuesta.

-Claro…- contestó con cierta duda en su mente.

La mujer no estuvo dispuesta a ahondar en la información que poseía sobre el tema. Le dio su bendición y le aseguró que se volverían a ver el día de la boda.

Estando sola, Elizabeth dubitativamente le dio vuelta a todo lo que acababa de conocer. De pronto, tuvo miedo. Pronto debería cumplir con sus _deberes_ y por más que la situación la pusiera nerviosa, no podía echarse para atrás. Su mirada se afianzó y se preparó para descansar.

En la habitación contigua se encontraba Ciel, cambiándose para descansar. Sebastián fielmente estaba a su lado ayudándolo en lo necesario.

-Joven amo, ¿le deseará buenas noches a su prometida? - inquirió con malicia.

Ciel sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no estaba seguro de querer llevarlo a cabo. Miró con molestia al hombre que lo acompañaba. Le encantaba sacarlo de quicio.

Guardó silenció un momento, se puso la bata que le acercó y caminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por su fiel sirviente.

-¿Piensas seguirme todo el tiempo?- preguntó molesto.

-¿A caso el joven amo sabe dónde se encuentra el cuarto de Lady Elizabeth?- contestó con tranquilidad.

Ciel se quedó callado y permitió que lo guiara en medio de la oscuridad del lugar. Hacía bastante que los padres de Elizabeth se habían retirado y la noche había llegado. Estaba dispuesto a conversar con ella, después de todo, a partir de ese momento, se podría decir que ya era su compañera de vida.


	3. Chapter 3: Acercamiento

Capítulo 3

"Acercamiento"

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada frente al espejo de su habitación. Se dedicaba a peinar con tranquilidad su cabello largo y ondulado. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en el profundo reflejo de su alma. Era ese sentimiento el que la embargaba desde esa plática con su madre. El sentimiento que ni ella misma podía describir pero que la mantenía atrapada, alejada de la realidad.

Un sonido hizo eco en el extenso lugar, una y otra vez recorrió su construcción hasta que una voz le hizo compañía.

-Lady Elizabeth- escuchó en la lejanía la joven.

-Lady Elizabeth- fue llamada de nuevo.

Sus ojos verdes parecieron tomar vida propia, se exaltaron momentáneamente, giró la mitad superior de su cuerpo, dirigiendo su vista a la puerta. El corazón le latía presuroso. No cabía en su comprensión razón alguna. Pronto se obligó a contestar.

-¿Sí?- dijo exaltada.

-Lo lamento Lady, el joven amo desea hablar con usted- comunicó el hombre alto.

Giró la totalidad de su cuerpo sobre su asiento, se paró y con rapidez se acercó a la puerta. No importaba lo que pudiese tenerla tan desconcentrada, su querido Ciel la estaba buscando y ella deseaba verlo. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de darle las "buenas noches", esta vez no debería ser la excepción.

Ella abrió la puerta, algo que no era usual en una dama de sociedad. Las damas de compañía o sirvientas se encargaban hasta del más mínimo detalle, como era: bañarlas, vestirlas, peinarlas, llevarles la comida, guiarlas, abrirles la puerta…

En esta ocasión ella no contaba con su fiel compañera: Paula; aunque le habían mandado a la mucama de los Phantomhive, le había pedido que se retirara a dormir temprano, debido a su increíble forma de ser. Le parecía raro encontrar a una chica con tan mala vista y poca coordinación al momento de actuar. Antes de pedirle que se retirara, le derramó el té sobre su vestido nuevo, la lastimó al anudarle más las correas del corsé (a pesar de que debía desanudarlas) y le arrancó algunos mechones cuando quiso cepillar su precioso cabello para que pudiese ir a la cama.

Elizabeth se caracterizaba por ser una chica muy dulce y paciente, pocas veces la sacaban de sus cabales, en realidad, era más probable que ella hiciera explotar de desesperación a alguien; pero ella la estaba probando.

La joven pudo observar del otro lado de la puerta a su prometido y a su derecha, el mayordomo, quien sostenía unas velas que alumbraban el pasillo. Se sintió alegre de verlo y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Ciel!- gritó cantarinamente al tiempo que restregaba su rostro con el de él, provocando que éste diera un ligero paso hacia atrás y se inclinara un poco.

-Pensé que no vendrías a darme las buenas noches. Me sentía muy triste por ello. Casi no tengo oportunidad de verte- lloriqueó la chica en una especie de pataleta que llevaba a cabo en sus brazos.

Cuando eran niños, ella solía hacer lo mismo, logrando que cayera al suelo y él se exaltara de frustración. Le era muy tierno verlo así. Ahora era un poco diferente. Él parecía más fuerte. La sostenía con facilidad.

Al notar que él no la alejaba de sí, afianzó su abrazo y pudo apreciar mejor su complexión. En definitiva, era un poco más ancho que la última vez, también más alto. Sus pensamientos divagaban un poco, hasta que sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros, así como un ligero empuje. Ella sabía que era momento de tomar distancia.

-Elizabeth… podrías… ¿por favor? - expresó con un raro tono de voz.

Ella se separó de él debido a su intervención, pronto pudo subir la vista levemente y se percató de que el Conde no la miraba, su rostro se enfocaba en otro lado. Una leve decepción la invadió. ¿Tanto le disgustaba estar cerca de ella? Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se cuestionó si era del agrado de él.

-Lady Elizabeth, permítame ayudarle…- dijo el mayor mientras la miraba al rostro fijamente.

-¿Ayudarme?- cuestionó la chica con verdadera confusión.

El mayordomo sólo le ofreció una curvatura en sus labios y la señaló con un gesto educado. Automáticamente ella bajó la mirada hacia sí misma y comprendió todo. Los colores subieron a su rostro y sintió que éste ardía como el fuego. Su mano se movió con rapidez hacia su pecho y otra ligeramente más abajo. Estaba totalmente abochornada.

La costumbre de recibir ayuda todo el tiempo de otra persona en cada momento del día y para todo, la había llevado a ese momento tan incómodo: olvidó ponerse una bata. ¡Estaba frente a su querido Ciel casi desnuda! Sólo llevaba su ropa interior, que en la parte inferior se caracterizaba por ser blanco, con listones que le adornaban, rodeando cada una de sus piernas, mientras que, en la parte superior, portaba una prenda delgada del mismo color, simple y sin mangas.

Ahora comprendía por qué él estaba evitando su mirada, le avergonzaba de sobremanera pensar que éste pudiese tomarla como una mujer "ligera". Creería que era una maleducada.

Por su parte, Ciel había permanecido silencioso. El joven no se atrevía a emitir palabra. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar. Solamente buscaba conversar un poco con ella y se había topado con algo así.

Tenerla tan cerca, de esa forma, lo hacía ponerse nervioso. Sentía sus mejillas tibias. No comprendía del todo la reacción de su cuerpo, a pesar de que él sí era muy consciente de lo que ocurría cuando una mujer se acercaba tanto a un hombre (debido a circunstancias que prefería no revivir), sin embargo, aunque algunas jóvenes de sociedad habían intentado tener contacto con su persona, nunca había reaccionado así, ¿acaso era diferente porque estaba con Lizzy?, ¿el hecho de que pronto sería su esposa modificaba su reacción?

De alguna forma logró bloquear sus pensamientos y habló.

-Elizabeth, le pediré a Mey Rin que te ayude. Te espero en el despacho. Quisiera hablar contigo- expresó con un tono de voz un poco duro.

Ella dio un respingo y se dispuso a contestar.

-No te preocupes, Ciel, puedo hacerlo sola- comentó apenada.

-Estaré lista en unos momentos- afirmó.

Él asintió y se retiró junto con el mayordomo.

El despacho no estaba muy lejos, así que ella podía ir sola, o al menos eso pensaba. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, se recargó brevemente en la puerta y sintió que comenzaría a llorar. Se sentía agitada. Apretó los dedos contra la madera, cerró los ojos fuertemente y deseó desaparecer. No podía creer lo despistada que había sido, y ni hablar de lo inapropiado que fue todo aquello. Se seguía comportando como una niña. ¡Era tan frustrante!

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y de inmediato la desapareció con un rozón de su muñeca. Ella venía de una familia muy fuerte, física y mentalmente. No podía decepcionar a nadie. Respiró profundo, abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a buscar la bata que curiosamente estaba a su vista. Se reprendió totalmente por no ver lo obvio.

La bata se caracterizaba por colores cálidos y tiernos. Una vez más estaba descubriendo que tomaban en cuenta sus gustos. Debía agradecerles a todos en aquella lúgubre mansión, especialmente a Ciel, por permitir que se realizara aquello.

Elizabeth se aseguró de cubrirse debidamente antes de acercarse a la puerta y tomar una lámpara de aceite que estaba en un mueble. Era una bendición tener aquello, era mucho más fácil que lidiar con las velas que frecuentemente se derretían y lastimaban a quienes las portaban.

Apenas salió de su cuarto, notó que, aunque la lámpara alumbraba mejor que otras, sólo podía ver medio metro por delante de ella. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Su corazón se encogió, pero estaba segura de que podría atravesar ese largo camino. Pronto sintió que algo tocaba su hombro y en acto reflejo, se giró, dando un salto considerable hacia atrás, tomando posición de lucha. Su mirada era desafiante. Los años de esgrima hicieron mella en ella.

Frente a la dama, con esa sonrisa extraña, estaba Sebastián. Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, juraría que vio un destello profundamente rojo en sus ojos, uno que le dio un mal presentimiento. Nunca había reparado en ese hombre, al menos no como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sabía que cuando Ciel por fin había aparecido, ese hombre lo acompañaba y le era muy fiel, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había conocido o por qué le había dado prioridad sobre el señor Tanaka, quien era el mayordomo oficial de la familia Phantomhive desde muchos años atrás.

-Le ofrezco una disculpa, My Lady. No quería perturbarla- se inclinó como disculpa profunda, llevando una mano a su pecho.

-Por favor, no lo vuelva a hacer- determinó mientras relajaba su postura.

-No pasará de nuevo. El joven amo me ha pedido que la escolte al despacho. No deseaba que usted estuviese sola en medio de la oscuridad- agregó.

Ella guardó silencio, lo siguió con tranquilidad y pensó en lo lindo que era que se preocupara por ella. Le quería demasiado. Un leve sonrojo llegó a su rostro, siendo sustituido por un profundo carmín cuando recordó todo lo pasado momentos atrás.

Ciel la esperaba impaciente en el lugar. Deseaba que pronto llegara porque había mucho qué hablar. Al siguiente día, a primera hora, debía solicitar diversas cosas y preparar las invitaciones para la celebración.

Cada vez que pensaba en la boda, especialmente desde esa mañana, deseaba llevar sus manos a su cabeza y revolverse con fuerza su cabello. Realmente no podía creer que estuviese llegando a ese punto. ¡No debía ser así! Interiormente culpaba a Sebastián por su ineptitud. Si hiciese correctamente su trabajo, ya tendría lo que quería y para ese momento ya habría sido devorada su alma. Era ridículo que prefiriera morir a manos de ese maldito demonio antes que enfrentarse a su prima, no obstante, no lo podía evitar.

Una parte de él se preguntaba si realmente huía de esa joven o trataba de escapar de algo más… De inmediato sacudió su cabeza y alejó cuanto pudo el pensamiento que amenazaba con destruirle. Era suficiente.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Me quieres?

Capítulo 4

"¿Me quieres?"

La conversación inició más rápido de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado. Ciel parecía tener todo en orden. Ya había acordado con sus padres varias cosas sobre la ceremonia, en realidad, casi todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba aclarar algunas cosas.

-El día de mañana vendrá a la mansión la diseñadora y te tomará las medidas para que se mande a hacer el vestido a tu gusto- le comunicó con tranquilidad el joven.

La cara de Elizabeth, que permanecía un poco sombría, se iluminó de inmediato. Amaba los vestidos, le parecían preciosos y muy femeninos, también le era placentero elegir calzado, listones, peinetas… Ahí estaba, de nuevo, pensando con tanto entusiasmo que parecía una pequeña. Se regañó mentalmente por tal comportamiento. Su gran sonrisa bajó de manera gradual y curvó sus labios un poco.

-Será bueno volver a verla- dijo mientras se forzaba a reprimir sus sentimientos. No deseaba que él la viese así.

-Es importante que le expreses lo que realmente quieres, sabes que es una mujer un poco atrevida- le advirtió, recordando brevemente a esa persona que vestía ropa poco usual para la época.

Ambos tenían la misma imagen mental: una mujer alta, o al menos más que ellos, cabello recogido, ondulado, lentes, cuerpo menudo. Cada vez que iba a la mansión vestía una blusa, un corsé totalmente a la vista, unos ¿pantalones cortos?, y botas cortas. Un ligero sonrojo arribó en las mejillas de los dos. Mostrar las piernas o los muslos era algo totalmente inapropiado. Se consideraba que esto sólo debía ser visto por la futura pareja de una mujer. No era algo para mostrarse con tanta facilidad a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante. Especialmente porque incitaba a los hombres a pensamientos impuros.

Definitivamente era una dama poco común, pero ninguno la juzgaba. En realidad, era excelente diseñando los trajes de Ciel, ni mencionar los que confeccionaba para Elizabeth, en los que simplemente se lucía.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Nina Hopkins se encontraba adelantada a su tiempo, no solamente en cuestión de diseños, ya que proponía que la mujer podía arriesgarse a vestir más desinhibida y cómoda, sino también, en los gustos sexuales. Consideraba que ella estaba en su pleno derecho de elegir con quien coquetear y retozar.

-No te preocupes, siempre ha sido muy amable a pesar de las ideas poco comunes que posee- contrarrestó.

El rostro del Conde se desfiguró un momento. ¿Que la mujer era amable? Con los dos era respetuosa y demostraba gran interés. Se emocionaba al punto de que no podían separarla de ellos. Adoraba tomarles medidas, probarles los atuendos, así como admirarlos por horas, sin embargo, juraría que despreciaba a casi todo el mundo. Ahondando en sus recuerdos, se percató de que a las mujeres y hombres jóvenes solía tratarles con mayor esmero.

-Quizás no haya problema alguno- se rindió. Tenía razón.

Ella se visualizó con Nina. Deseaba escuchar sus ideas sobre cómo debería ser el vestido. Seguramente serían tan innovadoras que la dejarían sorprendida. Estaba ansiosa por aquello, poder medirse por primera vez el vestido de novia. Eso sería increíble, más porque ella deseaba todo aquello desde que recordaba. Ser la esposa del Perro Guardián de la Reina era su objetivo, para ello se había esforzado tanto.

Le quería mucho. Era consciente desde la primera vez que su corazón latió con fuerza en su presencia. Esa vez en la que él le tendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaba. Sus ojos azules la habían atrapado en un solo instante.

Aquella mañana había tenido una práctica muy dura de esgrima con su madre. Era increíblemente estricta, especialmente porque era su hija. Para la mujer, que su descendencia fuera débil representaba una desgracia. Tenía sólo diez años. Sus habilidades en ello eran ridículamente inferiores a las que ahora poseía.

Se encontraba llorando de frustración en el jardín. Después de los regaños tan fuertes que acababa de recibir, no podía más que soltarse en llanto. Se abandonó totalmente, dejando caer su cuerpo en el húmedo pasto. Llevaba algunos minutos ahí cuando se percató de algo que la privaba de los radiantes rayos del sol. Subió la mirada, demostrando sus hinchados ojos. Ahí estaba él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, tendiéndole una mano y pidiéndole que no llorara, pues se veía más hermosa cuando sonreía. Acto seguido ella estaba aventándose en sus brazos, tirándolo al piso, llorando con más fuerza.

En ese momento ella estaba segura de que su futuro marido le quería. Era tan bondadoso, paciente y amigable con ella. Le sonreía constantemente, aceptaba jugar, expresaba sus ideas… Nunca olvidaría la vez que le dijo cuánto le asustaban las mujeres tan fuertes como su madre. Elizabeth había temblado ante tal revelación. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en su madre. ¿Él la seguiría apreciando?

Tiempo después se incendió la mansión Phantomhive, muriendo todos en el lugar, o al menos eso pensó. Sólo traer ese momento, aunque fuese por segundos, la angustiaba. Había sufrido su pérdida cruelmente.

Cuando regresó, no parecía él. Hasta la fecha, seguía comportándose como alguien ajeno. Desaparecieron las sonrisas, los juegos, su luz. Estaba tan distante. ¿Qué pensaría sobre ella?

-Ciel…- murmuró. No estaba segura si comenzar _esa_ plática.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó el joven con un poco de impaciencia debido a su prolongado silencio.

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste esto?- preguntó titubeante.

-¿Estar conversando?- le devolvió sin interés.

-No… ¿Alguna vez imaginaste cómo sería compartir nuestras vidas?- expresó con un leve sonrojo. Le era complicado decir aquello en voz alta.

-No- contestó sin pensarlo. Estaba siendo completamente sincero. No era parte de su plan, pero estaba sucediendo. Sinceramente, continuaba con el compromiso porque era lo que se esperaba de él.

Sin darse cuenta, la hirió. El gesto de la chica fue distinto a los anteriores. Parecía… ¿perdida? Ciel se percató de lo último, no obstante, decidió ignorarlo.

-Ciel… ¿Me quieres? - le soltó sin rodeos.

El Conde se incomodó por un momento. Estaba siendo muy directa. Había decisión en sus ojos esmeraldas. Reconocía eso. No se rendiría fácilmente.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- se preocupó, no por ella, por sí mismo.

La joven de cabellos rubios tuvo miedo. La pregunta se volvía a formular, ¿la quería? Su corazón se hizo pequeño en un segundo. De un momento a otro se paró de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su futuro marido, caminó unos pasos, se posicionó frente a él, inclinó un poco su cuerpo, lo observó fijamente a ese profundo ojo azul, recargó su mano izquierda en su hombro, su mano derecha viajó a su rostro y en segundos, estaba capturando sus labios.

El joven se sacudió ligeramente por la sorpresa. Cuando la vio tan cerca consideró posible que ella iba a lanzarse a sus brazos y a llorar como generalmente hacía, sin embargo, ahí estaba, posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Sintió como ésta se removió un poco, aplastándose más contra él, tratando de obtener una respuesta.

Ella nunca había hecho algo así, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero ahí estaba. Dándole sus labios por primera vez. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y cómo una de sus manos intentaba alejarla; sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aún no. Sentía la necesidad de compartir con él algo que le era tan preciado, y a la vez, trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

Ciel no deseaba continuar con aquello. Su cuerpo estaba muy rígido por esa muestra de afecto. Trató de alejarla, ella sólo se acercó más. Conociéndola, si la rechazaba abiertamente, comenzarían una discusión que podría llegar a límites insospechados. Su idea era dejarla hacer, pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas no siempre salen como se planean.

Elizabeth se percató. Aquella mano que trataba de separarla, se suavizaba, mientras que el beso, al inicio unilateral, se convertía en algo de dos. Sus labios eran un poco rasposos, pero no le importaba. La sensación de que estos fuesen poseídos con paciencia la estaba mareando. Él pareció marcar el ritmo, ¿o había sido ella? Su cabeza divagaba. La concentración se esfumaba.

El Conde estaba perdiéndose en el acto. Su propósito era corresponder por un momento y alejarla diplomáticamente, por el contrario, la dama frente a él le exigía constantemente su atención. Apreció un dulce sabor que provenía de sus labios, así como la textura suave y cálida de estos. Repentinamente nada de eso le era suficiente. Deseaba conocer más de ella. Probar sus mejillas, sus párpados, su cuello…

Una de sus manos se recorrió hasta la cintura de la joven, donde se fijó con fuerza. Casi podía apreciar su piel desnuda a través de la bata. Era como si sus dedos la atravesaran. Su otra mano su aventuró en su nuca y la empujó más hacia él, logrando profundizar su beso. El movimiento la hizo tambalear, obteniendo en respuesta que se reposara sobre él.

El contacto de sus cuerpos los hizo temblar. Las batas ahora les parecían demasiado delgadas, tanto que el chico pudo apreciar los crecientes pechos de su compañera como si no tuviese nada encima. Eran cálidos, firmes y suaves. Se rozaban en su contra a la par que ella iba deslazándose sobre él.

Todo se había convertido en algo tan demandante que sus cabezas se inclinaban de un lado a otro para poder probar cuanto pudiesen. El corazón de ambos latía acelerado. Se sentían agitados, consiguiendo apenas respirar por la nariz.

Ahora, eran sus manos las que la tenían capturada. Estaba fuera de control, lo que había comenzado con un casto y solitario beso, se transformaba una reacción hormonal de dos adolescentes, porque, a pesar de lo que dictaba la sociedad, lo cierto era que los dos estaban muy jóvenes, llevando a flor de piel cada sensación, cada sentimiento, cada deseo.

Elizabeth terminó sentada sobre las piernas de su amado, rodeando su cuello con un brazo, mientras su mano restante se recargaba en su hombro para mayor comodidad. Él, por su parte, se aventuraba desde su cintura hasta el término de su espalda, subía y bajaba, una y otra vez, ejerciendo mucha fuerza como respuesta a la necesidad de descubrir más.

Los labios del chico abandonaron los de ella, logrando un gesto de desaprobación por su parte, uno que cambió al de asombro cuando sintió los labios en su cuello. Se estaba dedicando a dejar un pequeño camino húmedo por toda su extensión, cuando ella decidió no perder tiempo y se dedicó a lo mismo con él. Al percatarse, dejó escapar de su garganta un ronco sonido, así como una advertencia.

-Lizzi…- susurró roncamente en su oído.

-Ciel…- correspondió con un hilo de voz, resoplando en su oreja.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Se separaron un momento. Compartieron una mirada fija y extraña. Buscaron regular su respiración y cuando estuvieron listos para continuar lo que apenas si estaba comenzando, unos golpes los interrumpieron.

La rubia dio un respingo en las piernas del Conde, obteniendo como respuesta un ruido extraño por parte de él, descubriendo algo duro bajo ella, algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí cuando todo inició. El leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas se convirtió en fuego. Lo miró fijamente, como buscando una respuesta a algo que le era tan nuevo, él sólo se limitó a girar su rostro, uno que también se encontraba caliente.

El ruido volvió a escucharse. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Ciel volvió a mirar a Elizabeth con sorpresa. Sin pensar mucho, la empujó un poco para que se parara, logrando que ésta se tropezara con sus propios pies, cayendo hacia atrás. Éste, al percatarse, la sujetó por la cintura, evitando la inminente caída, teniéndola una vez más entre sus brazos. Sus corazones estaban desbocados. Sus mentes estaban claras. Ellos estuvieron demasiado cerca de…

-Joven amo- Sebastián llamó a través de la puerta.

Era cierto, él seguía afuera. Nunca le pidió que abandonara su puesto. La cólera inundó su cabeza. Se estaba burlando de él. Ese mayordomo lo hacía con toda la intención de fastidiarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó. En su mente sólo pasaba la idea de lo importante que era ponerle un alto. Cada día se volvería un infierno si no lo hacía.

-¿Escolto a Lady Elizabeth a sus aposentos o preparo la _recámara principal_?- mencionó con tranquilidad el hombre.

Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo con la intención de sacarlo de sus cabales. Miró con rabia esa puerta y después vio hacia abajo. Lizzi seguía en sus brazos. La alejó de sí con calma, le dirigió una mirada más. Lucía despeinada, tenía el cuello rojo, al igual que sus hombros, sus labios… Todo había comenzado en ellos… Si no hubiese sido por él, ¿dónde habría acabado todo aquello?

Elizabeth se revolvió. Se sentía apenada. Ella había empezado algo que no debía, hasta Sebastián lo sabía. Por algo estaba interrumpiendo esa interacción. No creía cuán descarada se estaba comportando. Era necesario que regresara a su habitación, mas, ahí seguía, observándolo intensamente. En su corto recorrido apreció su cuello moteado y el carmín en sus labios. Se puso aún más roja, si es que eso le era posible.

-Escolta a Elizabeth- se rindió el joven.


End file.
